


High As a Kite

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dentist, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora has to have her wisdom teeth pulled and she's having fun with the painkillers. Ray has to deal with her shenanigans.





	High As a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora was having intense pain in her mouth. She and Ray went to the medbay to see if Gideon could figure out what it was. 

Turns out Nora’s wisdom teeth needed to be pulled. 

“This is not something I can fix.” Gideon informed Nora and Ray. 

“Looks like we’ll have to take the jump ship and find a dentist.” Ray said.

After approval from Sara, the two took the jump ship and found a dentist. Ray called and booked an appointment that they travelled to that day. 

The appointment went well. They anesthetized Nora so she wouldn’t be awake and Ray stayed in the room to make sure nothing went wrong. Afterwards, they prescribed her some painkillers. Once they’d filled the prescription, the two took the jump ship back to the Temporal Zone and docked the Waverider. 

“Ray, Ray, Ray, I have magic!” Nora giggled during the journey back to the Waverider. 

“Yes, you do, Nora. Please refrain from using it right now.” Ray replied. 

“Ray, do you have magic? I mean you shrink! Or get big! What kind of magic is that?!” Nora rambled on. 

“It’s called science.” Ray said and rolled his eyes when Nora booed him. 

“Boring!” Nora scoffed. 

Ray helped Nora climb out of the jump ship and helped her to her room. The two were stumbling because Nora insisted on skipping instead of walking. 

“Okay, stop. My legs are gone. I can’t feel them.” Nora said and leaned into Ray. He sighed and picked her up. She whooped out loud and patted his cheek. 

“My knight in shining armor.” Nora said, patting his cheek again.

“You know, I actually was knighted in Camelot. I fought your father there.” Ray said.

“Oooh.” Nora cooed. 

“My dad’s dead.” Nora said in a sober tone. 

“Yeah, he is.” Ray said in an equally sober tone.

Ray waited for Nora to say something but instead she tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes. 

Once they reached Nora’s room, she was asleep, snoring loudly and drooling on Ray. He tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead. 

“Ray, I love you.” Nora slurred sleepily.

“I love you too, Nora. Sweet dreams. You’re going to be a nightmare on those pills for the next few days so sleep as much as you can.” Ray said, cupping her cheek. 

He then sat at the end of her bed with a book, watching over her and listening to her snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
